


Shield Spells (Otherwise known as The Star Spangled Man with some Lesson Plans)

by ImReallyFrickinTired



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And suddenly theres discourse in the tags, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts teachers - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Im going to cause so much angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Steve Rogers, Slytherin Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Triwizard Tournament, and people, but its fine, i know im forgetting something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImReallyFrickinTired/pseuds/ImReallyFrickinTired
Summary: HYDRA has infiltrated Hogwarts and Steve Rogers has been sent to deal with the situation. After WWIII Wizards against Muggles Hydra was thought to have fallen, but the few at SHIELD know differently. Steve gives up hiss aurorship at the ministry as he gathers intel as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and searches for moles among the rest of the staff at Hogwarts. Meanwhile Hydra uses the Tri-Wizard Tournament to cover up their plans for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Updates every other Saturday
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. He's late, he's late for a very important date!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been a long time in the making, I'm not totally done writing it but a good chunk of it is done, so please don't fret about this being the first chapter. I'M ALSO LOOKING FOR BETAS. PLS HMU

Steve was late, he was very very late. If he didn’t hurry up he was going to miss the Sorting Ceremony. Maybe he already had. He hadn’t meant to be so late, Steve blamed SHIELD. The office at the Ministry had it out for him, he knew it. He’d been stuck in meetings for three days until he finally managed to tell Minister Pierce that he had other places to be and he worked for Hogwarts, not SHIELD. Pierce had let him go with a wave of his hand and now Steve was late. 

He apparated just outside the gates and was hit with the sweet smell of clean air. Trees grew thick along the sides of the road and he glanced at the wrought iron gate, the electrifying sense of magic pulsing out of the metal and beyond that, Steve saw Hogwarts. The walls of the massive castle towered above everything else and filled the night sky. It was a view he hadn’t seen in nine years, and his fingers flexed and ached for a paintbrush. But the gate was closing so he stuck his foot in the way to stop it and the silver haired man closing the gate looked up in surprise. 

“Ah! My apologies, Professor Rogers! We were wondering when you were going to arrive!” The young man said and Steve lowered his gaze to meet his eyes. He recognized the man’s Eastern European accent and it was honestly a relief to his ears after the nightmare of a week he had with posh British ministry folk. There was a hand thrust in his direction for him to shake. 

Steve clasped his hand and shook it. “Call me Steve, I’m sorry for the delay, I was held up,” Steve apologized earnestly. “Glad I caught you,” 

“Pietro,” the man introduced himself. Steve was surprised to see how young he looked despite the silver and white of his hair, Peitro was in his early twenties at most. “I’m the groundskeeper, Here, I will take you to the castle, I’m afraid we are well into the sorting ceremony, but if we hurry we can certainly make it before the feast.” 

Steve nodded. Pietro tossed him a reassuring grin, slung a bag full of scrolls over his shoulder and gestured for him to follow him up the path. Hogwarts a faint silhouette in the moonlight. Pietro closed the door behind him hurriedly and sped up the path. Steve moved to catch up. 

“So the groundskeeper?” Steve asked, keeping the conversation casual, he wasn’t great at small talk, but he needed to hear something that wasn’t about the government. Thankfully Pietro indulged him. 

“Yes, My sister Wanda is the Charms teacher,” He said.

“Well that’s nice that you can be close to her, ” He responded, looking back up the path and the steady light of the castle growing closer with every stop. The knot that sat firmly in his stomach started to grow. Pietro responded to him and he turned his focus back to his companion. 

“It is nice actually, we’re twins and we lost our parents in the war,” He said. This made Steve pause. 

“I’m sorry..” He said, and his empathy seemed to come across because Pietro glanced at him and nodded.

“Thank you. It was quite a few years ago now, but I like to be around my sister, and glad to still have her. Fury was kind enough to hire us both. Besides the grounds are beautiful,” Pietro gestured to the forest that stood around them, “I like running around making things look nice, it’s relaxing.” 

Steve smiled and nodded. “ It really is a stunning place..” He agreed. No matter how many times he saw it, the castle was beautiful and the grounds were beautiful but he still ached for the busy New York streets. 

“Well you are welcome to join me anytime,” Pietro said. “Running the grounds is a wonderful source of exercise, sometimes the other professors or students will join for morning runs.”   
“You know I just might,” Steve said thoughtfully. They were nearing the front entrance, so Pietro set a fast pace, he’d wonder how fast he got when he ran. The thought made him smile faintly at the challenge as they approached the door. 

“Here, I will take your bags to your office, Friday can escort you to the Great Hall,” he said nodding to a woman running to meet them. Steve cautiously handed over his knapsack and Pietro stepped back. “I will see you after the feast!” he called, having already turned around a corner. 

Steve stood for a moment trying to get his bearings, but the woman Friday seemed to go on without him and he moved to catch up. He couldn’t look around with how fast they were walking but the walls still donned familiar paintings, tapestries and awards. His stomach continued to knot with nerves, He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the trophy cases and nearly faltered. 

He was a little disheveled from the race to get here, a few strands of hair falling into his face, his blue and white robes wrinkled around his form. But he was late, he didn’t have time to stare. He ran a quick hand through his hair and a flick of his wand straightened his appearance. The woman ushered him through the antechamber behind the Great Hall and His raised his head at the noise. A voice echoed above the crowd, Steve couldn’t quite place what was said but he immediately placed it as Nick Fury, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Friday opened a door and gestured him through, stepping inside and glancing around cautiously. The door clanging loudly as it was shut behind him. He internally grimaced as all the eyes in the great hall turned to look at him. Including that of the rest of the staff and Headmaster Fury himself. Steve gave a short apologetic nod after some snickering and spotted his empty seat at the end of the table. The crowd didn’t bother him, just slightly annoyed that he couldn’t slip in like he wished to. As he passed the rest of the staff, one mumbled something like ‘speak of the devil..' ' He grabbed the back of his chair. 

“As I was saying.. Professor Rogers is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and the head of Slytherin House.” Fury turned his head to look at him. The crowd’s eyes returned to him and Steve gave a small bow before sitting down. Easily ending his spotlight and directed the attention back to Fury. A few eyes lingered on him, mostly from the Slytherin table. He scoured the faces of those that would be in his care. 

“Now for the most imperative announcement of the night.” Fury said. Something in Steve’s gut twinged and he turned to the headmaster cautiously. “This year, there will be no official quidditch games,” The room was turned into a riot, none of the students seemed to like that and they were all shouting over each other. Steve tensed. The ruckus was cause enough to give him stress but there was something oddly familiar about the announcement and within a second he knew exactly what Fury was going to say next. Steve didn’t want to hear them.   
Fury simply raised an eyebrow and the hall fell silent. 

“Instead,” He continued. “We have the great pleasure this year to reintroduce and host the Tri-Wizard tournament,” Fury waited a moment as the crowd riled themselves up again. “In October, we welcome students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to participate, I hope you will all treat the new students with respect,” He said, glaring slightly at the crowd. The younger students seemed ecstatic and nodded along, the older students seemed to suppress their excitement but were still whispering hurriedly to each other. 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Of course, of course they’d use the tournament, he needed to talk to the SHIELD, to Fury, this just made his job so much worse. 

The Tri-Wizard Tournament would draw too much attention, and they never should have brought it back in the first place. Anyone could cause the death of the children and it would be claimed as an unfortunate accident. 

“And with that.. Enjoy the feast!” Fury said, the tables suddenly filling with food, goblets and platters. 

Steve was briefly taken out of his panic to stare at the table in front of him. The entire space in front of him as filled with meats and vegetables, save his empty plate. He’d forgotten how much magic Hogwarts possessed, and how awe inspiring a plate of food could be. 

“Its food, nothing to be scared about,” a man said beside him. A teasing tone directed at Steve and he turned and smiled. Pushing the thoughts of the tournament to the side. The man’s robes a simple grey, his head was shaved, an easy teasing smirk on his face. 

“Haven’t been back in awhile, just took me by surprise.” Steve admitted. Focusing back to his plate to get his emotions under control. He had time, he’d talk to Fury after the feast. 

“I get it,” He assured. “Sam Wilson,” the Man introduced. 

“Steve rogers,” He said. Taking his hand and sharing a firm handshake. 

“Yeah I kinda put that together,” Sam said, giving a slight chuckle. “So Defense Against the Dark Arts huh?” Digging into his food.

“Yeah, what about you?” Filling his own plate and taking a couple hesitant bites. He’d also forgotten how good the food was. He hadn’t had anything this good since he was last at Hogwarts. He glanced back at Sam. 

“Flying,” Sam said, grinning as he said it. 

Steve smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded. “So i’ll take it you aren’t too pleased about the tournament.. No quidditch..” 

“Well technically the man said no official quidditch matches,” Sam said winking. “We’ll have some intramural stuff going on I think, you play?” 

“No.. no, I love the sport but I never played at school,” He said. “I take you played though?” He said. 

“Sure did, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain four years straight. Got signed to a team right out of school,” 

“Wow man, impressive.” Steve congratulated as he ate. 

“Thanks, I’m sure you’ve got plenty of awards for all your auroring and crime fighting too,” Sam said, causing Steve to laugh. 

“You know about that?” 

“Fury might’ve said something before you walked in.” Sam said, giving a shrug, “Also you’re just pretty well known in general, you’ve got some pretty impressive cases under your belt,” 

Steve nodded slightly. “Sorry I missed all the introductions, I was held up at the ministry speaking of cases.” He said. 

“It’s cool man, actually after the feast we usually head out to Hogsmeade for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Wanna join? You could meet everyone instead of them all staring awkwardly at you.” 

Steve hesitated. He wanted to talk to Fury, but it was probably more important right now to find out what he could about the staff. He would deal with Fury later. 

“Sure, thanks for the invitation,” Steve accepted. Sam nodded and they both turned back to their plates in comfortable silence. Steve went back to studying the students in front of him. They all seemed to be enjoying their food and chatting idly. Even the first years were excitedly conversing about the magic around them. It was odd to him being on the opposite end of the Great Hall, looking down instead of up, having to turn his head to the person he was speaking to, not that he really ever spoke to anyone besides Bucky. 

God Bucky.. His heart panged at the thought of their old school days. They always used to sit the closest to the teachers in a space that was just for them. Bucky liked to sit close to the teachers because he was a teacher’s pet. But he knew that part of it was so students would be less likely to torment Steve and there would be less of a chance of Steve getting into a fight. 

He placed his goblet down and swallowed hard. A rock settled amongst the knots in his stomach and he suddenly wasn’t very hungry any more. It didn’t matter how much time had passed since Bucky had died, his grief swelled suddenly and his heart ached inside his chest. He looked down at his half finished plate, it was delicious food but even the smell of the banquet had his head swimming in memories. He hated to waste it but losing Bucky still seemed like a fresh wound even after six years. He pushed his plate away quietly and rested his napkin on top of it, he didn’t even want to look at the food, fearing it would make him sick. 

“Hey you okay there man?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, glancing at him. “Just got a friend who would have loved to hear about all this,” He said wistfully. 

“I get it..” Sam said. 

Steve looked over him curiously. “You lost someone,” Less of a question, more of a statement. 

The man gave a slight nod, “My wingman, Riley. Stealth mission during the war, Some spell knocked his ass right out of the sky,” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam gave a slight nod and another half shrug. 

“It’s alright, I love what I do, Teaching these kids, with the war over. I’m happy” Steve nodded slightly, looking back over the crowd. It reminded him of what Pietro said earlier. Maybe Hogwarts didn’t just have to be a mission, the war affected everyone, it got Bucky killed, but maybe he could finally move on, everyone else was. It still seemed like his war never seemed to be over, but that could change. 

“What makes you happy?” 

“I don't know..” He said honestly, but it was the right answer. He did understand that much. 

Sam nodded and they stayed silent until all the students started filling out behind their prefects. 

Fury seemed to have disappeared on him, he must have left while Steve was talking with Sam. He set his jaw. Sam clapped his shoulder gently. “C’mon, let's go meet the others,”   
The others. Steve nodded and stood. 

He glanced around quickly as he followed him out the door into the antichamber with the rest of the staff. It was beautifully decorated which he hadn’t bothered to notice when he was rushing inside. He studied some of the glass displays, magical artifacts, some probably originating from the first years at Hogwarts. He looked through the shelves, listening to everyone else quietly as someone did a headcount. 

“Alright, there’s Barton and Romanoff, is that it then?” 

“Steve will be joining us though Tony,” Sam interrupted and Steve lifted his head to look at everyone else. 

He had his own headcount, he knew how many bodies were in the room, even if the dim light hadn’t let him see them all. But the man that Sam was talking about was clear enough to identify. Tony Stark, he’d taken over Stark Industries from his father, he spoke frequently with his wife Pepper Potts, although he’d never actually met her in person. He had worked with his father Howard, although they’ve lost touch a bit since the war. Tony was a spitting image of his father, wearing expensive robes, far too glitzy for Steve's taste. 

“Mr. American flag over there?” Tony asked, gesturing to Steve's robes.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Tony’s tone and simply raised an eyebrow in questioning. He didn’t quite understand, as he wasn’t wearing any red, just the blue and white.

“Your spangly outfit,” Tony gestured, as if that was an answer.

“You sure my outfit is the spangly one?” He quipped back. 

“Oh I like him,” the Russian accent came from a redhead by Sam, she gave him an approving smile. 

“Yeah well, we all gotta get out our ridiculous outfits, so I’m leaving to change. We meet at the Three Broomsticks, whoever gets there first gets us a table?” A man in wire-framed glasses suggested, trying to diffuse the tension. Quickly taking the glasses off his face to clean them on his robes. 

“Last one there buys the first round!” Tony said before disappearing out of the room. 

“He’s lying,” Sam reassured, “He’s going to pay for every round.” 

Steve nodded. “Well I suppose I should take advantage of the free drinks and get myself out of my spangly outfit, Meet you there?” 

Sam nodded. “I’ll save you a seat,” 

Steve nodded and retreated down the long twisting halls to the third floor, to his office and chambers. 

His luggage was already waiting for him, but he didn’t really have time to unpack. He grabbed the knapsack that Peitro had taken from him and quickly grabbed the first muggle clothes he could find. T-shirt, jeans, jacket, boots. He had hesitated for a second once he had changed. Wondering if maybe he should have changed to simpler wizard robes, he didn’t want to be the only one in muggle clothing, even if most witches and wizards wore them around their house and out of work. But it didn’t quite matter. He didn’t have the time to debate anymore. He sent a quick note to Fury and slipped out of the castle and worked his way to the pub.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the other teachers at Hogsmeade and is in for a terrible surprise.

The three broomsticks was nearly empty aside from their party, three or so tables were haphazardly put together. Tony, Thor, Sam, and Pietro sat in await, idly chatting. Steve let the door creak closed behind him. The pub looked exactly as he remembered, a little more rundown and ragged perhaps. More dents in the floorboards, scuffs along the walls, but the slight stick of his shoes to the ground and the smell of candle wax and burned sugar still burned his nose. He glanced over the rest of the space, not wanting any surprises, though he doubted the Three Broomsticks would be a likely spot for HYDRA agents to convene. There was a man passed out at the bar, the gruff old bartender muttering and wiping down the counter where the man had spilled his drink. There was a woman behind the counter reading the paper and ignored the bartender when he called for her help. Another few scattered couples in the wooden booths at the back. He fixed his gaze back to the teachers. 

Sam had moved the chair next to him out for Steve to sit and he thanked him as he took the back of it. Neither Sam nor Thor had changed from their robes. Tony was in a very expensive looking suit and Pietro had changed to a simple tracksuit. Tony appeared to have noticed Steve's studying glance and raised an eyebrow at his wardrobe change. 

“Simple muggle clothes? Interesting.” 

“I go for comfort rather than style,” Steve responded with a slight edge, staring at Tony’s suit, which caused a scoff from the older man. “You can be comfortable and still have style, what’s your name again?” 

“Steve Rogers,” He said simply. If Tony was going to continue to treat him like this, it was definitely going to be a long year. 

“And what did you do before becoming a teacher?” 

“I was an Auror, I worked with your father actually,” Naively hoping that might break the ice. He very much liked Howard Stark, as rambunctious as he is. Those genes certainly kept in the family and perhaps he could appeal to Tony that way. 

Tony’s expression darkened and Steve was proven wrong. “All Aurors work with my father,” 

Steve gave a noncommittal shrug. Showing nothing in his expression. 

The other three seemed to be curiously enjoying their antics, Pietro hiding a grin as if he were waiting for them to get heated. 

Thankfully Steve was saved from the possibly inevitable fight as the bell on the door chimed as it opened and another few figures stepped inside the threshold. Steve looked up from where he sat, facing the door, back to one empty table and a wall. 

Sam smiled and gestured as the figures joined their table. “Steve this is Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Wanda Maximoff.” Sam said, pointing out each of them. Steve stood to accept the hand Clint held out to him. 

“Woo you got quite the grip,” Clint said, grinning as if they were sharing some sort of secret. Clint’s grin was crooked and mischievous, like he was a predator staking out an elaborate prank on its next prey. Steve nodded to him and shook Natasha's hand before sitting down. Natasha also smiled at him, but it was less predatory but cool, as if she was still sizing Steve up. Clint sat next to him, with Natasha at his side. Wanda went to sit with her brother opposite of Sam and now Steve could clearly see the resemblance between the twins despite the difference in style. Wanda was much more subdued than Pietro, dark brown hair and a grey sweater. Pietro was prone to fidgeting, Wanda was still, and it seemed like each of her movements was intentional. The twins were easy to read, the others had given him as much information yet. 

The bartender interrupted his analysis with tankards for all of them and he took a small sip from the glass that was in front of him. He had a high tolerance for alcohol but this was just Butterbeer so he didn’t to worry. The butterscotch taste made his stomach clench in another desperate wave of nostalgia and he set the tankard down. By then the man in the wire framed glasses appeared and sat next to Thor. It was Bruce Banner and Steve vaguely recalled the name thrown around the ministry, praise for figuring out a more effective wolfsbane potion. 

Bruce seemed like a kind man, some scars across his face that disappeared under the collar of his sweater, but Steve was no stranger to scars, and he almost didn’t notice them. Although that did perhaps but his potion awards into perspective. The man caught him looking and gave an awkward hello. 

“Bruce Banner right?” he prompted softly. “Word is you have a helleva potions mastery,” 

“That the only word you hear?” 

“Only one I care about,” He assured, and that seemed to relax the man. 

“And um, Rogers? Right?” 

“Steve,” he insisted. “Defense against the Dark Arts,”

There was a sharp laugh from next to him and Clint gently nudged Steves arm with his elbow. “Good luck with that one pal, we can’t find anyone that’ll stick,” his comment was proceeded by a sharp yelp of pain and Natasha glared at him. 

“Unfortunately I am aware,” Steve said. He'd been told that phrase in its various forms every time he spoke about his new job at Hogwarts. 

“Why are you here then?” Tony asked, almost as if he suspected Steve of ulterior motives. Which he did have, but he wasn’t about to tell them about that. 

“Fury talked me into it,” He admitted, and it was true, Fury had wanted someone, and Steve had been his first pick. And Steve was desperate for a way out of Pierce’s gaze.   
“Ah, cheers to that,” Clint said, nudging his shoulder and lifting his glass. Natasha nodded. “I understand,” A soft accent Steve placed as Russian. Tony grunted and lifted his glass as well. Steve smiled faintly. Taking a drink with the rest of them, the beer tasted less bitter than before.

“Where are you from then?” Thor asked curiously. Thor was earnest and excitable, he reminded steve of a giant golden retriever, seeing as the man was built like a Scandinavian god. 

“Brooklyn, New York.” Steve said with a slight nod of his head. “Although I attended Hogwarts cause I was born in Ireland,” He said. Knowing that would probably be the next question. 

“Ay, you’re gonna love my man JB then, he’s also from Brooklyn.” Sam said, taking a sip of his drink. “He teaches Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes”   
Steve tilted his head in surprise but nodded. He hadn’t been in New York since the war, and the constant ache in his chest of missing his hometown never seemed to diminish. It be interesting to talk about growing up there at least. 

“I dunno, I think he can be kind of a sourpuss,” Clint commented.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “He is not,” 

“Well of course you’d say that, you two bond by talking trash about everybody else in Russian!” 

Steve stifled a snicker. He would do the same thing with Bucky. 

“Well where are you all from then?” Steve asked curiously, some of the tension bleeding out of his shoulders at the bickering. 

“Boring!” Tony said but he soon after yelped out in pain, but Steve was unsure who kicked him under the table. The innocent look on Wanda's face made Steve place his bets on her, despite sitting two chairs down from the victim. 

They went around answering what he asked and he had to admit most of his assumptions were correct. Thor answered a town that he was entirely sure where to place but was definitely Scandinavian. Tony was from Manhattan, The twins from Sokovia, a place he'd only read about through books, Natasha was from Russia, Bruce was from Ohio and Clint from Iowa. He was surprised by the amount of Americans but he was assured that the rest of the teachers were British. They either lived in England during their time at Hogwarts or transferred from another magic school. Although Natasha, Sam and the Twins hadn’t attended Hogwarts.

“So Wanda, I met Pietro on the way in and he told me you teach charms?” The brunette nodded slightly, “And Bruce I already know you teach Potions, and Sam told me he teaches flying, you already know what I teach, what about the rest of you? Fury seems to be adamantly against rosters.” This caused a scattered chuckle and Thor spoke up.   
“I believe I can assist Steven,” Thor said, Saying his full name with such confidence Steve didn’t bother to correct him. 

“I am Thor! I am the head of Gryffindor house. I teach Astronomy, my lovely Jane is a scientist and also studies astrophysics, she is able to give me plenty of new material when she makes a new discovery at her job.” Thor said excitedly. “My friend Stark teaches Arithmancy and Alchemy. He heads Ravenclaw,” 

“Transfiguration,” Natasha said. 

“Herbology!” client piped in. “And Hufflepuff,” 

Sam nodded. “Three aren't here right now, Vision Teaches History of Magic, Steven Strange Divination, and then JB,” 

“You mentioned him already,” Pietro pointed out.

Steve shook his head and continued to ask more questions, just trying to get as much background on all of them as he could. 

“No Care of Magical Creatures?” 

“Not yet, I think they are coming from Durmstrang,” Natasha said. 

“You knew about the tournament then?” 

“Fury told us a couple days ago,” Clint said. Steve frowned, the Ministry didn’t seem to decide that was important enough information in his debrief. The Ministry hadn’t been telling him a lot of things lately. Unfortunately it needed to be filed away to deal with later. 

“You didn’t know?” Pietro asked curiously. 

“No, I’ve been tied up at the ministry for the past couple weeks,” 

“How interesting,” Natasha said, eyes narrowed at Steve. 

“I was surprised too,” Clint said. “Especially since the last one ended pretty horribly.. It’s been what? Eight? Ten years?” 

It had been Nine years but Steve didn’t comment. 

“What happened at the last tournament?” 

“A Bloodbath pretty much, At least that’s what the news said.” Tony said, yawning. “I think the victor one by default because the other two contestants died.” 

“And Fury thought it was a good idea to bring it back?” Bruce asked worriedly. 

“Only 6th and 7th years are allowed to participate, they’ll know the risks.” Natasha said. 

“Still they are children..” Thor said, looking rather sick.

“Also Fury would never bring it back, it was by request of the Minister I think,” Clint said. 

“Pierce?” Sam said. “Why would he be interested in school games?” 

Steve frowned and he tapped his fingers against the wood in thought, why would Pierce want to bring the games back? 

But the conversation dwindled and was led on another track that Steve tried to pay attention to, but the overwhelming urge to leave to talk to Fury made him want to excuse himself for an early night. He was about too when the bell gently chimed again and Steve paused from getting up. He glanced at the newcomer out of curiosity and he stiffened in his tracks. 

Walking right towards him was a ghost, it wasn’t a real ghost like the ones that lived at the castle, the blue aura and faint transparency, This was a corporeal being but that didn’t stop Steve from thinking he was hallucinating or maybe someone had spiked his butterbeer when he wasn’t looking. The man stared back at him and Steve’s stomach plummeted at the sight of him. 

“Barnes!” Tony called over and Steve wasn’t hallucinating. His blood turned to ice. 

“Bucky,” He breathed. Clint cocked his head curiously at the comment but Steve didn’t care because he was right there, standing in the flesh three feet away from him. His hair was longer, chin scruffier, and was one of his hands metal? He didn’t question it, staring at the man he watched die right before his eyes six years ago. 

He watched that man grow up, he was the only friend Steve had for a very very long time, it was the same face, the same deep blue eyes he’d recognize at the end of the world, a presence more familiar than his own. Bucky didn’t seem to share his heartfelt memories, and only stared back at him quizzically. 

“Bucky,” He repeated louder and there was a glint behind his eyes that Steve couldn’t catch. That alone made him start to panic, he used to know every look, every glance that Bucky ever created. But this was different. 

“Steve?” 

“Wow Barnes, how many stupid nicknames do you have?” Tony asked. Steve glared daggers at him before watching as Bucky sat across from Natasha as Bruce scooted over to make room for him. 

‘I thought you were-” Steve started. 

“I’m not,” The others looked on, glancing between them like they were watching a game of tennis. 

“But-” Steve said again 

“We’ll play catch up later,” He snapped and Steve suppressed a flinch at his tone. He managed to keep his expression in check but the comment sent him reeling. What was happening? 

“So you two know each other then?” Clint supplied flatly, clearly trying to get information out of them. 

“We grew up together,” Steve said at the same time that Bucky said. “We went to school together,” 

Steve wouldn’t stop staring, even as Bucky sat down next to Natasha and didn’t bother looking at him further. Sam glanced between and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll take it you haven’t seen each other in a while?” 

Bucky nodded slightly. “Few years,”

It’s six, six, six, how does he not know this, why is he acting like this? It’s not like Steve is some casual friend that he lost touch with.. It was Steve. It’s been six years and six months and 13 days. JesusChrist Bucky won’t even look at him. 

Steve ducked his head. “Yeah,” He agreed, clearing his throat and taking another sip. Regaining whatever composure he had left. 

“Well then..” Clint said, coughing awkwardly. Natasha glared at him. 

“Well since you both missed the sorting ceremony..” Bruce said, clearly trying to ease the tension. “Perhaps we could catch you up on it,” He said. “Steve as head of house I believe you have 12 first years in Slytherin. Five boys and 7 girls,” 

Steve nodded, he wished he could have been there to see who they were but there’s no point stressing over it now. He relayed the other information to Bucky who nodded.   
“Miss anything else interesting? Clint fall into some pie again?” 

“No,” Clint said indignantly. “ You did miss a hatstall though.”   
“Oh?” Steve said curiously. Still glancing over at Bucky. 

“It was under five minutes and it wasn’t a hatstall.” Tony argued. 

“I thought it was over four?”

“Ask s=Steve he knows,” Bucky said, finally meeting his gaze again. Tipping the glass he stole from Natasha towards Steve. 

“Bucky,” Steve said. Bucky was playing with him and he didn’t know why. 

“What you do! With all that experience,” 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. “Were you a hatstall Rogers?” Tony finally sounded interested and Steve resisted the urge to punch him in the eye. His hands tightened to fists but kept them under the table. 

“Oh, Steve Rogers here has the longest standing hatstall in Hogwarts history,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow at Steve, whose ears were turning red. 

“Bucky I-” He said, trying to hide his panic with annoyance.

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Sam said. 

“How long was it then?” Wanda asked. 

“Really guys it’s not that big of a d-” Steve started 

“Eleven and a half minutes,” Bucky interrupted. deadpan, still staring at Steve, “Isn’t that right?”

Steve ‘s expression revealed nothing, Feeling a knife dug into a spine he simply nodded. There were a few low whistles. 

“What was your other options?” Natasha asked curiously. 

“It didn’t know,” 

“Huh?” Clint asked confused. 

“The Sorting Hat didn’t know, we narrowed it down to Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Steve explained. “I ended up in Slytherin,” He said and he ended the conversation there. 

They seemed to get the hint and the other teachers returned to staring at each other and they drifted off to another conversation. After another few minutes and a few curious glances from Sam he stood. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Steve said quietly, Glaring at Bucky as he stood. “I think I should retire for the night.” he said, “I haven’t had time to unpack and I need to be ready for class tomorrow.” 

They seemed surprised at his sudden excuse but no one argued with him. 

“See you tomorrow, man” Sam said and he nodded, quickly passing the table and heading to the door. . As the door creaked open he faintly heard rapid fire Russian. He knew little in regards to the language so he couldn’t quite translate but he caught, “Who?” And “Someone,” 

Steve ducked his head and the door thumped closed behind him. He took a few gulps of fresh air before rushing back to the castle. He needed to speak with Fury as soon as he could. As much as he knew they needed to discuss Pie rce at the tournament he also needed to know what Fury knew about Bucky. Something was wrong and he wasn’t sure what it was, but he would figure it out, he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSJKLHFJK;EHJ THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME GUYS. It's been an absolutely insane few weeks, but I'm done with all that nonsense now so I will actually be following a schedule I promise. And my wrist is a- okay! Mostly. lol. Sorry again, Also congrats to those of you that guessed correctly on what everyone teaches. :) See you next week! where Steve gets into it with Fury

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! First chapter! The next will be introductions at the Three Broomsticks where we meet the majority of our cast of characters. including one special person, that we can all probably guess who it is anyway. But do try and guess what the other Avengers teach. Let me know if you like it so far, See you next week!


End file.
